User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/A Wikian Takeover
I decided to do this cause I wanted to do a thing like an almost reboot to my old Wikian Competition blog and the blog Derek did with Total Drama and Degrassi. Except we shall take over! YEAH! Be aware it may seem a bit OOC. Contestants Eliminated #Noah Reason: '''Not trying in the first challenge #Dorothy. '''Reason: '''Distracted herself. #Jake. '''Reason: Dependent on himself for the challenge. #Geoff. Reason: 'Cost the challenge with the wrong key and the Iguanas were reminded by the Crocs who to eliminate. Rob: Last time on Total Drama Wikian Takeover. The contestants went over to Boney Island again! The alliance wars is coming to be with The Iguanas and The Crocodiles. And they call me evil its as if Yasmine, Dani and Joanna have changed and became more antagonistic than Heather or even Duncan if he counts. Bridgette and Tyler got jealous of Geoff and Lindsay's interactions, speaking of Geoff you oughta keep him away from Boney Island first he injures himself and now he gets stuck in quicksand with Zoey but was worth it cause he found one of the keys to a treasure chest, but was it the right key? NO! Cause it was Nicky Nick who got the lucky strike of lightning and scoring his team the winning prize at a hotel and spa. The Iguanas all voted out Geoff throughout his new conflict with Duncan and problems with Tyler and Bridgette which eventually ended as I had Des interrupt their constant make out session. Who will be number 5? Find out on Total Drama Wikian Takeover! '''Intro: '''Dani is walking off carelessly on the beach until Duncan flirts with her then Nick glares at them from behind, Jake is checking out Cece who rolls her eyes at him, Yasmine and Gwen smile at Trent playing guitar on the dock, Annie and Zoey are talking and laughing at Mike and Derek, Izzy and Lizzy are swinging on a vine and crash into a tree, Joanna raises an eyebrow as she catches Bridgette and Geoff make out then backs away as Scottie and Jake pour water on them, Murphy is watching Noah and Cody talk with one another, LeShawna and Heather get into a fight that Xavier tries stopping, Dawn is meditating in the woods, Lindsay and Tyler are being romantic with one another in the woods then Ash inadverdently interupts them as the three smile awkwardly in the camera ''(Everyone is out by the docks glaring at eachother until they hear a foghorn and the Crazy Crocodiles are cheering and dancing and get off the boat) Annie: Wow nobody can stand one another. Heather: Oh get bent ratchet girl. Nick: Ignoring you're just jealous. But how awesome was that resort? Yasmine: The best dude! Goodbye tense shoulders! Ash: And facials man! Murphy: Don't forget the hot tub! Cam: Yeah! Lizzy: Holla back! (Cam and Lizzy high five) '''LeShawna: Those shoulda been MY shoulders gettin' massaged! Joanna: What? Gwen: Thanks to you 3 we lost an allaince member. Joanna: Oh come on Geoff so costed you that challenge. Heather doesn't like him well she doesn't like anyone here, Duncan is now enemies with him and oh right relationship issues. Yasmine: This is your fault Jojo! (Joanna scoffs as the Crocodiles turn away mad at one another until Rob comes over) Rob: Yo contestants! How was the resort? Heather: Oh do NOT ask that! They're just gonna brag again! Like Dani always does! Dani: Shut it bitch! Heather: You shut it! Slut! (Dani and Heather glare at eachother and growl) Nick: Oooh it's about to be a girlfight! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rob: Your challenge is this! Zoey: What? Rob: Follow me to the ampitheatre! (They all are there in the stands) Rob: I'm about to explain now. Ash: KK. I will spin the wheel and it will choose one person from each team to go against each other. Bridgette: Easy I guess. Rob: Uh-uh not so fast Bridgette. You may be a veteran of Total Drama and I may be your new host that goes for all Total Drama contestants and wikian contestants but here's the challenge. (Everyone groans) '' Rob: Whichever two people from each team are chosen will have to go into the woods and find a certain color ring. The first person to bring the ring back will get to keep it and place it on their peg. After 14 rounds, the team with the most rings on their peg will win the challenge, and invincibility. Bridgette: Uhh ok Rob........... Duncan: Bridge don't be scared of him. Bridgette: Don't talk to me. Duncan: Bitch. Rob: Oh, but there are some…surprises in the woods that make finding and retrieving these rings a little difficult… Ash: Ughhhh why?! '''Ash: Well this will not be one of my favorites!' Rob: For the Insane Iguanas is Trent and the Crazy Crocodiles Yazzy! GO! NOW! Joanna: She better earn us a point! She blames me for Geoff's elimination?! Her and Dani told them to vote him out when he'd be going home anyway. Heather: You are losers ok? Gwen: Excuse me Heather the heifer? Heather: Your alliance! It has underdogs! Bridgette: Hey! Look! We know how alliances work! Lindsay: And at least we aren't servants! And no you can't join! Ash: What the hell guys?! (Trent and Yasmine come back with the blue ring while roughed up) Yasmine: I got it first! So haha and ha guitar zero! Rob: 1 point for the Iguanaus and 2 for the Crocs! Now next Zoey, Cam lets go! Nick: Hey Dani. Annie's about this close to betraying you! Dani: What? Nick: Yeah ever since she joined the alliance she wanted you to be next by making an alliance with Cam. You're first target. Dani: THAT BITCH! Dani: That bitch! Rob: Ok now! 5 points for the Iguanas and 5 for the Crocs! It's all up to Ash and Duncan. Whoever gets their rings wins the challenge. Ash: NO! Duncan: Hell no ok?! Nick: Ash HAS to win! Cause we were almost back to loser town and oh yeah I HATE Duncan that punk rock pimp! I'm surprised we haven't thrown down yet. But Duncan? *laughs evilly* Ash: Follow me! (They run to see the rings but stop as they are at the cliff) Ash: Oh (bleep)! Duncan: Not the sharks! But anyways! Ash: Oh no you don't! (They jump off the cliff and go under) Duncan: Ash.......... she's really tougher than I give her credit or. (They get their rings then come up gasping for air and hurry out Ash and Duncan make it to the dock but Ash makes it first) Ash: Guys guess who won for the third time! Rob: Alright you win! Now Iguanas pick somebody! Trent: Wow Duncan, you lost to HER. Duncan: Shut it! (Trent and Duncan start to fight) Rob: Alright see you by nightfall and call 911 if this gets really bad. Dani: Boys. Heather: I can convince people to vote out weird chick. Duncan: Dawn? Heather: Surely. (At the ceremony) Rob: All votes have been officially casted. Now it's that same odd number of marshmallows so now. Trent, Izzy, Lindsay. Izzy: WHOO-HOO! Zoey: Calm down Izzy. Izzy: Izzy never calm! Rob: Now it's down to Dawn and Duncan and the last one goes to Duncan. Zoey: Oh come on this is a fix! Sorry Dawn. Dawn: It's ok I'll see you all in the finale! Trent: Wow she's taking this well. Bridgette: Yep. (Des launches Dawn out o the catapult) Des: Next xould be one of you so watch out!!! Gwen: And avoid. Category:Blog posts